


GINGER

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Figging, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Raphael, a sua volta, guarda la radice di zenzero in mano a Magnus e dice "Diòs, ancora?""Cosa intendi con 'ancora'?" chiede Jace incuriosito."Be'? Abbiamo dimenticato le buone maniere? - chiede Simon ignaro, seguendo Raphael all'interno del loft - Non si usa più salutare?"





	GINGER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coax the coals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781159) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



> Una piccola oneshot piuttosto salace, attenzione al rating rosso e ad alcune note di BDSM. I Malec fanno un gioco sexy e la faccenda si fa...ardente :)  
> Buona lettura

GINGER

 

A Magnus sembra strano vedere la sua cucina così ben utilizzata. Da quando si è stabilito a New York ed è diventato il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ha sempre ordinato i propri pasti presso i ristoranti lì attorno oppure ha usato la magia per cucinare all’istante.

Tutto ciò però prima di cominciare ad uscire con Alexander Lightwood.

Ora sta osservando Alec aggirarsi nella cucina e sorride con affetto. E’ accaduto infatti che il frequentare così spesso Magnus abbia causato più di un risveglio in quel giovane uomo; durante uno dei loro primi appuntamenti, Alec aveva deciso di provare a cucinare per entrambi, e aveva rapidamente scoperto di divertirsi un sacco ad utilizzare la cucina di Magnus, nuova di zecca.

Sono passati sette mesi da allora: Alexander si considera ora un discreto cuoco e sta preparando una cena di tre portate per sette persone, i loro amici più cari. E Magnus non potrebbe essere più orgoglioso di così.

Be’, a dire il vero l’ossessione per la cucina è il secondo tipo di risveglio mostrato da Alec. Il primo, ovviamente, il preferito da Magnus, è quello sessuale: in quel momento Magnus sospira con rimpianto, guardando Alec aggirarsi in cucina, e fissando incantato la curva del suo sedere avvolto nei pantaloni neri.

“Allora stai preparando drink per tutti o solo per te?”

La voce di Jace riscuote dal suo incanto il povero Magnus, che freme, versando il suo martini nel bicchiere e guardando Jace e Clary, appoggiati al bancone della colazione. “Ho paura di non sapere cosa ti piaccia, Jack, ma sono aperto a qualunque suggerimento”

Jace sbuffa “Per l’ultima volta, il mio nome è-“ “Tu cosa vuoi, biscottino?” chiede Magnus a Clary. Lei ridacchia e dice “Qualunque cosa alla frutta per me va bene”

“Avrei dovuto saperlo – dice Magnus – Margarita al melograno in arrivo!”

“Bah, io mi prenderò una birra” sospira Jace, sconfitto, e si dirige al frigo per esplorarlo.

“Ooh, posso avere anch’io un po’ di quel margarita?” chiede Isabelle, impegnata a sciacquare dei gamberetti nel lavello, benché Alec abbia insistito molte volte di non aver bisogno di aiuto.

“Assolutamente. Alexander?”

Alec sta tagliando accuratamente un pomodoro “Io bevo qualcosa solo a cena”.

Magnus potrebbe preparare i drink anche dormendo, quindi, mentre mescola i margarita, si lascia scivolare in una sorta di serena trance mentre osserva il suo ragazzo al lavoro. Le mani di Alec si aggirano delicate sulla postazione di lavoro, le fette di pomodoro in una ciotola, le fette di mozzarella nell’altra, le foglie di basilico accuratamente lavate nella terza.

Isabelle finisce con i gamberi e comincia a lavarsi le mani. Jace stappa la birra che ha scelto e ne prende un grosso sorso, sedendo vicino a Clary: “Quand’è che arriva il mondano?”

“Oddio, Jace, per l’ultima volta, non è più un mondano” dice Clary esasperata.

“Lui e Raphael non possono lasciare il DuMort finché il sole non tramonta” dice Isabelle, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino molto piccolo e molto stupido. Magnus sbuffa e orla col sale due bicchieri, mentre Isabelle prende il telefono: “Comunque manca poco. Arrivo subito”

Si avvia al bagno mentre Alec ha finito di preparare una decina di spiedini di caprese e ci sta spruzzando sopra un condimento a base di olio d’oliva aromatizzato con l’aglio.

“A proposito di Simon e Raphael, loro cosa mangiano?” chiede Clary, accettando con gioia il margarita che le porge Magnus. “E anzi, riusciranno ad entrare, almeno? Qua puzza tutto di aglio…”

“Staranno benissimo qui” la rassicura Magnus, un po’ offeso per conto di Alec.

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e si precipita ai fornelli, appena in tempo per versare un’intera confezione di spaghetti nella pentola di acqua bollente: “Ieri ho preparato del sangue di mucca aromatizzato con paprika e origano, è in frigo. E ne ho tenuto un po’ liscio da mescolare con dello sciroppo dolce per dessert. E sì, lo faccio scaldare a temperatura corporea appena arrivano. Dammi credito, per favore.”

Magnus esce un attimo dalla stanza nascondendo un sorriso.

“Wow, che cosa elaborata” dice Clary.

“Dovresti dare qualcuna di queste ricette ai cuochi dell’istituto – dice Jace – vabbe, non il sangue, ovvio… Ma per quel che mangiamo noi, perché seriamente non sapevo quanto fosse insipida quella roba fino a che non ti sei messo a cucinare tu”

Magnus inghiotte rapidamente un po’ del suo drink, perché non riesce a nascondere quanto sia felice di sentire che Alexander riceve le lodi che merita. Alec sorride apertamente, mentre butta i gamberi crudi nella padella sui fornelli: “Ah, neppure io”.

“Davvero, a questo punto non so neppure cos’è la metà della roba che hai in cucina – dice Clary – Per esempio cos’è quella cosa nodosa che sembra la mano di un troll?”

Jace ride e si avvicina per esaminarla “Io lo so cos’è. E’ una radice di zenzero”

“Lo zenzero è quella roba lì??” chiede Clary stupefatta.

“Sì” Jace gliela agita davanti al viso e ride mentre lei scappa. “Ma cosa ve ne fate di tutto questo zenzero, comunque?”

Alec è impegnato ai fornelli, così Magnus risponde al suo posto: “Sai, Alexander sta diventando abbastanza ‘audace’ ultimamente”

La faccia di Jace si trasforma in una maschera di orrore e lui lascia cadere la radice sul tavolo, come se bruciasse: “Seriamente, ragazzi? Gesù Cristo…”

Magnus sputa una boccata di martini quando capisce a che cosa ha pensato Jace: “Dei del cielo, intendevo in cucina! Stavo dicendo per aromatizzare!”

“Oddio” grugnisce Jace, coprendosi la faccia con le mani.

“E io che pensavo di essere sempre quello con i pensieri sconci…” dice Magnus.

“Ma di cosa cavolo state parlando voi ragazzi?” chiede Clary.

“Niente” rispondono a tempo Magnus e Jace. Magnus pensa che dev’essere la prima volta che sono d’accordo su qualcosa.

“No, adesso dovete dircelo” esclama Alec dai fornelli.

“Tesoro, sono certo che non vuoi saperlo” dice Magnus velocemente.

Jace geme, la faccia fra le mani “Non posso credere che sia stata la prima cosa per cui ho pensato poteste usarla”

“E’ una roba di sesso?” chiede Clary.

“Sì probabilmente è una cosa del genere” mormora Alec.

Magnus ridacchia.

“Dai, cos’è? Perché davvero non c’è niente di sexy in questa roba” dice Clary puntando il dito disgustata contro la radice.

Magnus sospira: “Vuoi rispondere alla domanda, John?”

“Ehi, hai detto giusto metà del mio nome! – esclama Jace. Poi sembra capire improvvisamente il resto della domanda – Ehm, no, no, grazie”

“Andiamo, Jace…” dice Clary.

“Va bene, biscottino, le spiegazioni di questo genere toccano spesso a me – dice Magnus. Prende la radice e chiude la mano attorno ad una delle sue ‘dita’, non si ricorda mai come si chiamano – forse avrai notato che questa parte ha una forma abbastanza…fallica”

“ Ho davvero scelto il momento sbagliato per andare in bagno” dice Isabelle, prendendo il suo margarita e sorseggiandolo.

“Non penso che ci sia un momento giusto, dato come sta andando la conversazione..” mormora Alec dai fornelli.

Magnus ride e dice:” Sono stato costretto con la forza a spiegare questa cosa, quindi ritenetevi in diritto di fermarmi quando volete – si rivolge a Clary – comunque, a questo punto avrai probabilmente indovinato dove va messa questa parte…”

Ma viene di nuovo interrotto quando la porta del loft si spalanca con un tonfo, rivelando Raphael e Simon perfettamente in ordine nonostante la folata d’aria. Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo: Raphael è sempre così drammatico nelle sue entrate.

Raphael, a sua volta, vede la radice di zenzero che Magnus tiene in mano ed esclama: “ _Dios_ , un’altra volta?”

“Cosa vuol dire, un’altra volta?” dice Jace curioso.

“Be’? Abbiamo rinunciato alle regole sociali? – chiede Simon, per lo più inascoltato mentre segue Raphael nel loft – Non si saluta più?”

Magnus lo ignora: “Mi hanno obbligato a raccontarla, Rafe”

Raphael ruota gli occhi: “Ma per favore…La sola cosa per cui dovranno usare la forza sarà per farti smettere di parlarne – lancia uno sguardo in giro – a proposito, revoco i privilegi del DuMort a chi di voi ha tirato fuori l’argomento. Mi ci sono voluti dieci fottuti anni per farlo stare zitto e adesso voi…”

“Ma cos’è? – chiede Clary esasperata – Continuate a parlarne ma io non capisco”

“Ci stavo arrivando – dice Magnus, stringendosi la radice al petto con amore – ma la gente continua ad interrompermi”

Isabelle porge ai vampiri i loro Bloody Mary con un sorriso splendente; Simon la ringrazia profusamente, Raphael sembra momentaneamente placato e ne beve un lungo sorso.

Magnus coglie l’opportunità di continuare: ”Comunque, se non l’avete ancora capito, il modo in cui la gente usa sessualmente lo zenzero è inserendolo nell’ano”

Simon tossisce nel Bloody Mary e sputa sangue ovunque. Magnus sogghigna e agitando una mano pulisce il disastro. “Scusa…cosa? Mi stai dicendo che la gente si infila quella roba lì…nel culo?”

“Be’, prima la devi pelare” dice Magnus ragionevolmente.

Raphael sembra che voglia uccidere chiunque abbia tirato fuori l’argomento; in un raro momento di lealtà, Magnus evita di dirgli che è stato Jace. “Non chiedetegli alt-“ “Ma PERCHE’? – lo precede Clary – non mi sembra che sia piacevole”

Magnus sorride: “E’ questo il punto. Non lo è – gli olii dello zenzero bruciano”

Clary spalanca gli occhi e Isabelle fa finta di coprire le orecchie ad Alec. Magnus osserva che le guance di Alec si tingono di rosa; e si chiede curiosamente se dipende dal calore dei fornelli o dalla conversazione in corso.

“Finiresti per non poterti sedere per una settimana” aggiunge Raphael, suo malgrado.

Il sorriso di Magnus si allarga: “Questo è successo con la pagaia, non per lo zenzero”

“O MIO DIO” dice Isabelle. Il rossore di Alec aumenta, mentre continua a lavorare diligentemente alla cottura dei gamberi.

Jace sembra interessato: “Aspetta, stai parlando per esperienza personale?”

“Non ti piacerebbe saperlo” dice Magnus, prendendo un sorso di martini.

“Berlino Ovest, 1967” interviene improvvisamente Raphael, con tono grandioso. Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre il suo migliore amico disegna lo scenario con le mani di fronte a lui, come se stesse dipingendo. “Magnus ed io stavamo facendo un viaggio in Europa, visitando una città per volta. Avevamo prenotato una suite in uno dei migliori alberghi di Berlino Ovest – e mentre io mi preparo, come sempre, per la nostra prima notte fuori, Magnus decide di confidarmi che ha sentito parlare di un sex club molto esclusivo proprio in fondo alla strada del nostro hotel.”

“Mamma mia, sei una tale drama queen.. – interviene Magnus – pensavo che non volessi parlarne”

“Se lascio parlare te, ci toccherà sentirne per l’intera cena” scatta Raphael. Lancia uno sguardo verso Alec e poi ridacchia, come se stesse per svelare un segreto mooolto sporco. “Per farla breve, non l’ho visto né sentito per tre giorni”.

Clary sembra sconvolta: “Ma stavi bene?”

Magnus sospira teneramente al ricordo. Forse Raphael pensa di stare per sconvolgere anche Alec, con questo passato di Magnus così compromettente; ma non sa che Magnus gliene ha già parlato, di questa tre-giorni con una _Madame_ dominatrice e di cosa questo ha comportato, sia nell’ambito della piena trasparenza fra di loro, sia perché era interessato ad aiutare Alec a riflettere su come esplorare questa sua passione per il dolore recentemente scoperta. Magnus però non può pensarci in questo momento, perché hanno compagnia.

“Oh, stavo più che bene – ammicca Magnus – _Madame_ Kost se ne era accertata”.

Isabelle toglie le mani dalle orecchie di Alec per metterle sulle proprie, Jace sembra colpito, e Clary sembra assai dispiaciuta di aver tirato fuori l’argomento. Alec nel frattempo continua diligentemente a preparare la vinaigrette; il rossore comincia a diminuire sotto al colletto della camicia.

“Già, e non ho mai sentito la fine della storia – rimpiange Raphael – Ehi, Simon” “Cosa?” chiede lui alzando le sopracciglia mentre sorseggia il suo drink. “Chiedimi cos’ho fatto IO per divertirmi in quei tre giorni”

Simon fa una pausa: “Vedi, vorrei chiedertelo, ma sono più curioso di sentire cos’ha fatto Mag-“

“Antipasti pronti” grida Alec, sbattendo sul bancone il piatto con gli spiedini di caprese e spingendolo verso Clary e Jace. Raphael torce la bocca e lui e Magnus si scambiano uno sguardo, mentre la conversazione si sposta, dalle attività connesse con la _Madame_ dominatrice, alla cucina di Alec. Mentre le ragazze si gettano sugli antipasti, Magnus va verso Alec: “Hai bisogno di aiuto, tesoro?”

Alec scuote la testa “E’ tutto quasi pronto”. Mescola la pentola col sangue che si sta scaldando sul fornello e fa un salto quando Magnus fa scivolare la mano sul suo fondoschiena: “Posso aiutarti?” “Oh, certo che puoi, ma non mentre abbiamo compagnia” gli sussurra Magnus. Che però non sta cercando di essere troppo allusivo, non veramente – vuole che Alec si possa concentrare sulla cucina. Così appoggia dolcemente la fronte sulla spalla di Alec, sereno e affettuoso, e sorride quando lui si gira a baciargliela.

“Grazie per lasciarmi campo libero nella tua cucina” dice Alec.

“Be’, o questo, oppure avremmo dovuto tutti e sette andare a cena fuori, così ho pensato di scegliere il male minore – scherza Magnus – sto scherzando, STO SCHERZANDO Alexander, non guardarmi così, sembra tutto delizioso.”

Le loro labbra si incontrano con agio e familiarità, e Magnus sorride nel bacio, sforzandosi di allontanarsi prima di approfondirlo. Le guance di Alec sono ancora rosate per la conversazione di prima, e improvvisamente Magnus si trova a rimpiangere di aver invitato tutte quelle persone – è curioso, ha voglia di chiedere ad Alec se è davvero interessato al _figging_. Ma in fondo, se non avesse invitato tutte quelle persone, l’argomento non sarebbe mai venuto fuori.

Prende alcuni piatti da portata per Alec senza che lui glieli chieda, poi veleggia verso il gruppo, prendendo uno spiedino di caprese, mentre Alec serve il resto. Clary sta cercando di spiegare un nuovo gioco di carte che lei e Isabelle hanno ideato, e che sembra una cosa proprio da shadowhunter, veloce e competitiva: tanto che qualcosa suggerisce a Magnus di consigliare loro di giocare all’istituto, per non dover chiedere il pagamento dei danni che teme verrebbero inflitti ai suoi mobili.

Alla fine della cena Magnus brilla di orgoglio per il successo ottenuto. Alec ha servito degli scampi accompagnati da insalata di finocchio e rucola, e ora tutti i piatti da portata sono vuoti. Simon ha particolarmente apprezzato il sangue aromatizzato e ha chiesto a Raphael perché anche al DuMort non si possa preparare una cosa analoga: e tutto quello che scoccia a Raphael è una vittoria nel libro di Magnus.

Per dessert Alec ha servito una mousse al cioccolato per i non-vampiri e sangue allo sciroppo dolce per i vampiri, e per il termine della cena tutti si stanno massaggiando lo stomaco, immersi in un piacevole abbiocco post cibo.

“Davvero, Alec – dice Jace – è super fantastico che tu sia così abile in questo. La cucina, intendo..è che, be’, è proprio bello vederti così felice”

“Quante birre hai bevuto?” chiede Alec sorridendo. “Ehi, sono serio! – protesta Jace – ne ho bevute solo due, il mio stomaco non può contenere altro, dopo il tuo cibo delizioso”

Alec solleva un sopracciglio “Be’, allora…grazie”

“Ooohh, amore parabatai… - cinguetta Clary, carezzando i capelli di Jace – però sì, la cena era fantastica, Alec”

“Grazie!” ripete lui.

“E grazie per aver pensato anche alla cena dei non-morti – interviene Simon – So che anche Raphael lo pensa, ma probabilmente non lo vuole dire”

“ _Càllate_ **, uccellino” dice Raphael, ma anche lui fa un sorrisetto.

Magnus prende nota mentalmente di chiedere a Raphael alla prima occasione se per caso chiama Simon “uccellino” anche quando sono a letto.

“Wow, Izzy, avresti dovuto portare anche Meliorn – ride Jace – non mi ero accorto che fossi – fa un rapido calcolo – il settimo incomodo”

Isabelle sorride e il suo sguardo saetta da Simon a Raphael“Non necessariamente…”

Jace non se ne accorge ma Magnus sì, e spalanca gli occhi guardando quei tre: “Questo non è bello da parte tua, Rafa, io a te dico TUTTO”

“Ehi, io non ti chiedo niente, sei tu che parli” ribatte Raphael, mostrando i canini mentre sorride.

Un’ora più tardi, dopo molte altre chiacchiere e parecchi altri drink, Simon, Raphael e Isabelle se ne vanno assieme. Alec li fissa ad occhi spalancati fino a quando il portone non si chiude, e anche Jace e Clary si preparano ad andarsene. Magnus tocca affettuosamente con un dito la mascella di Alec e gli fa girare la testa verso di lui, distogliendo la sua attenzione dalla sorella e dai suoi accompagnatori “Mi sembra che questa cena sia stata un grande successo, che ne dici?”

Lo sguardo di Alec brilla dall’orgoglio, anche se lui è solito schermirsi “Sì, direi che è andata molto bene”

“Tu sei sempre così modesto” lo stuzzica Magnus, avvicinandosi a lui e percorrendo col dito la runa sul suo collo. Il respiro di Alec si interrompe. “I nostri amici ti apprezzano terribilmente, sai. Ma non quanto me”

Alec ride dolcemente: le loro fronti si toccano, mentre lui fa scendere la mano verso i fianchi di Magnus.

“Ohi, ragazzi, siamo ancora qui” dice Jace dall’ingresso.

Magnus non interrompe il contatto visivo con Alec e replica “Già, e la domanda è PERCHE’?”

Jace fa un verso offeso e Alec riesce a malapena a trattenere una risata “Non essere scortese, Magnus” dice, benché anche lui non smetta di guardarlo.

“Su, Jace, andiamo – dice Clary, che dio la benedica. Magnus può sentire il rumore della porta che si apre di nuovo – Ciao ragazzi, grazie ancora” “Ci vediamo, fratello” dice ancora Jace; poi la porta si chiude e un silenzio beato cala nel loft di Magnus. Lui sospira felice, e poi ricorda perché desiderava così disperatamente che gli altri se ne andassero: “Sei curioso, vero?” “Di cosa?” chiede Alec, mentre i suoi occhi scivolano sulle labbra di Magnus. Che se le lecca deliberatamente. Lentamente. E guarda gli occhi di Alec seguire la sua lingua. “Lo zenzero”

Alec spalanca gli occhi e smette di respirare “C-cosa? No, io…” “Sei sicuro…?” lo tenta Magnus, circondandogli il collo col braccio “Sai, non sono mai riuscito a finire la spiegazione”

“Be’, tu, hm – non sei obbligato – dice Alec, mentre il suo respiro accelera – non…non sono curioso, no no”

“Se lo dici tu, dolcezza…” dice Magnus, avvicinandosi a percorrere con la lingua la runa sulla gola di Alec. Lui emette un suono basso. Magnus lo bacia lentamente fino a raggiungere la sua bocca, poi afferra le sue labbra con le proprie e le due bocche si fondono l’una nell’altra, gentilmente. Magnus è onesto con se stesso, almeno quanto ama il _figging_ , ma è contento di lasciar cadere l’argomento perché non vuole forzare Alec a fare niente. Questo fino a quando Alec scostandosi mormora “Ma non può fare COSI’ male, no?” ”Be’ – comincia Magnus, cercando di non sembrare troppo eccitato – dipende dalla tua tolleranza al dolore” “La mia è molto alta” dice Alec.

Magnus ridacchia e si avvicina, facendo scivolare le mani fino a strizzare il sedere di Alec: “Oh, lo so, caro. Il mio frustino nuovo può testimoniarlo”

Alec sbuffa: “Cioè non pensi che sarebbe troppo? Per me?” “Be’, ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che volevo che tu avessi una “parola d’ordine” per interrompere quello che facciamo, in caso di bisogno?” chiede Magnus. Alec annuisce, le guance tinte di un rosso vivo da quando questa conversazione è iniziata, benché non dia segno di volersi allontanare. “Questa potrebbe essere un’altra attività che richiede un segnale di sicurezza. Però no, non penso che sarebbe troppo”. Strizza di nuovo il sedere di Alec: “In realtà dobbiamo ancora trovare quello che è TROPPO per te, Alexander, vero?”

Alec nasconde il viso nella spalla di Magnus, imbarazzato; il viso caldissimo contro la pelle di lui. “Certamente, non dobbiamo fare niente con lo zenzero stanotte o anche mai – dice Magnus ragionevole – ma per favore dimmi se vuoi fare qualcosa, perché ho avuto voglia di inginocchiarmi davanti a te fin da quando hai servito gli antipasti” Alec geme piano nella sua spalla: “Magnus, non voglio dire di no a questa cosa. Gesù – si raddrizza, e a Magnus non sfugge come i suoi occhi scattano veloci verso la cucina – ma se ci ho pensato tutto il tempo..!”

“Sai, la maggior parte della gente conosce solo la prima parte della frase ‘la curiosità uccise il gatto’ “ gli dice Magnus, alzando la mano per toccare il suo labbro inferiore.

“C’è una seconda parte?” Magnus annuisce “La frase intera è ‘La curiosità uccise il gatto, ma la soddisfazione lo riportò indietro’”

“E’.. sorprendentemente appropriato – dice Alec dopo una pausa – benché non penso che intendesse in senso sessuale. Comunque funziona.”

“Certo – dice Magnus, ruotando piano i fianchi in avanti, giusto per sentire che Alec sta diventando duro. Sorride, sentendo il calore crescere dentro di lui “E sai che c’è? Che la tua curiosità mi sta solleticando il fianco”

“Oddio – esclama Alec, infine così imbarazzato da ritirarsi. Ma la sua voce è tranquilla quando continua: “Io… Magnus, io non…hm.. Possiamo provare?”

Magnus è deliziato “Assolutamente sì, che possiamo provare, dolcezza”. Con uno schiocco di dita evoca lo zenzero dalla cucina nelle sue mani, insieme ad un coltello da pelatura: “E se scoprirai che non ti piace, ci fermeremo e farò del mio meglio per rimediare”. Accompagna Alec in camera da letto, lui lo precede con le spalle chinate, come se stesse cercando di farsi più piccolo. Magnus pela velocemente la radice, con movimenti esperti che gli lasciano in mano una radice pulita lunga circa dieci centimetri. Sente gli occhi di Alec fissi su di sé mentre la livella, smussando i bordi e intagliando alla base un piccolo tondo, per non doverla impugnare continuamente e poter invece usare la mano per altre cose.

“Bene, adesso vado in bagno a sciacquarla, e quando torno voglio trovarti spogliato ad aspettarmi a letto - dice Magnus, guardando avidamente le palpebre di Alec che tremano – ricordati che se vuoi smettere la parola da dire è-“ “Valentine. Lo so lo so – dice Alec – sarò soltanto – vabbe. Sì.”

Magnus ridacchia e va in bagno, ascoltando per tutto il tempo l’interessantissimo fruscìo di Alec che si spoglia. Tiene la radice pulita sotto l’acqua fredda per un po’ e respira l’aroma intenso che comincia a sprigionarsi, mentre tutto il suo corpo freme al pensiero di ciò che sta per accadere. Alec non è particolarmente sottomesso, solo sembra davvero godere del dolore, però Magnus sa che Alec avrà bisogno di essere diretto e comandato, una volta che lo zenzero comincerà a fare effetto; gli serve un minuto per prepararsi, mentre respira affannosamente e ricorda a se stesso che Alec avrà bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui.

Quando Magnus rientra in camera da letto si blocca, perché la vista di Alec completamente nudo ancora gli toglie il respiro, anche dopo tutti questi mesi. Lui siede esitante sul bordo del letto, le mani in grembo, gli occhi attratti dall’oggetto che Magnus tiene in mano: “Non..sapevo se mi volevi a pancia sotto o cosa, e così…” “Così va bene, ma dovrai sdraiarti un pochino” dice Magnus.

Alec obbedisce, tenendosi con le mani al letto; Magnus si inginocchia fra le sue gambe e non riesce a trattenersi dal dargli una lunga morbida leccata per tutto il pene già rigido. Alec geme dolcemente e Magnus improvvisamente pensa che sia meglio spogliarsi anche lui.

“Ma non usi..sai..? chiede Alec mentre Magnus gli apre gentilmente le gambe. Magnus scuote la testa “I lubrificanti impediscono ai meravigliosi effetti dello zenzero di raggiungere la tua pelle, temo”. Per qualche momento succhia una delle sue dita pulite e fa in modo che Alec sia aperto a sufficienza perché la radice entrando non lo ferisca. Alec affonda nel letto e geme, muovendosi intorno al dito di Magnus “Non è mica tanto grossa, Magnus, sto bene”. Magnus lo zittisce e gli succhia la punta per farlo tacere, muovendo nel frattempo le dita per aprirlo, prima di ritirarsi: “Sei sicuro di essere pronto?” “Sì, sono pronto – dice Alec – e probabilmente non sarà tutta sta gran cosa, in fondo”.

Magnus si morde la lingua per tacere e annuisce, controllando attentamente la sua espressione mentre porta la radice di zenzero, ora sagomata come un tappo, fra le gambe di Alec. Guarda su e vede il suo ragazzo osservarlo con sguardo curioso e intenso. Gli sorride e preme l’interno delle cosce mentre spinge in avanti la radice; non è particolarmente grossa e quindi entra senza difficoltà, mentre lui controlla se Alec mostra qualche segno di disagio.

Infine raggiunge il pomolo intagliato alla base della radice e smette di spingere, dà qualche strappo per controllare che sia ben inserita ma che non possa scivolare oltre. Guarda di nuovo Alec e lo vede riflettere, la testa inclinata di lato.

“Pizzica solo un po’ – gli dice – non è granché, dio, Magnus, mi avevo fatto credere che sarei morto o cosa…andiamo”

Magnus sa che probabilmente l’effetto deve ancora arrivare, ma non può dirgli niente, così schiocca le dita per spogliarsi completamente e piegare i suoi abiti in fondo al letto, poi si sdraia a coprire il corpo di Alec col proprio e lo bacia profondamente, gemendo quando il ragazzo risponde. Si strofinano per un po’ l’uno con l’altro, prima che Alec inverta le posizioni, prema Magnus contro il materasso e cominci a baciarlo lungo il collo.

“Stai bene?” chiede Magnus, carezzando i capelli di Alec mentre lui continua a scendere lungo il suo corpo. Dei, quant’è splendido…

“Benissimo” risponde Alec. Bacia l’addome di Magnus e trasale a bocca aperta contro la sua pelle quando lui gli tira leggermente i capelli. “Pizzica e sento un po’ di calore. Mi fa stare bene”. Non permette a Magnus di dire altro: si lecca le labbra e prende in bocca il suo pene, muovendosi su e giù mentre Magnus geme e intensifica la sua presa sui capelli di Alec. Lui si lamenta un pochino intorno al suo sesso, afferrandone la base e tenendolo fermo, prima di leccarne la punta.

“Dio, come ti amo” ansima Magnus, cercando di tenere fermi i fianchi. Sta cominciando a smarrirsi nella sensazione, sta cominciando a dimenticare tutto ciò che non siano la bocca calda di Alec e le sue spettacolari soffici labbra, quando Alec trasale improvvisamente e quasi si strozza.

“Alec..?” mormora, la voce roca mentre Alec si allontana da lui.

“Oddioddioddio” ansima Alec contro il suo fianco. Si contorce agitando i fianchi, mentre il suo corpo rabbrividisce.

Magnus sorride quando capisce cosa sta succedendo: “Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe fatto male”

Alec lo guarda e..Cristo, le lacrime scorrono abbondanti dai suoi occhi; li chiude e geme di nuovo, stendendosi sul letto per strofinarsi “ _Magnus_!”

Magnus si rigira e Alec non offre resistenza. I suoi fianchi scattano in alto verso il vuoto, una volta che è sdraiato sulla schiena, e quando Magnus si sposta vede che il pene di Alec è più duro che mai “Oh, tesoro”.

“Cazzocazzocazzo, ma brucia” ansima Alec. Affonda le mani nelle lenzuola stringendole fra le dita fino a quando le nocche diventano bianche “Omioddio!!”

Magnus voleva il cazzo di Alec in bocca disperatamente fin da quando si era inginocchiato a infilargli la radice, così si china in avanti e lecca la punta, bagnandola con la saliva prima di aprire le labbra e prendere Alec fino in fondo. Alec emette un rumore di gola e il suo pene ha un sobbalzo nella bocca di Magnus, e lui allora quasi ulula e getta la testa indietro, i fianchi tremanti. Ha evidentemente appena scoperto che il bruciore diventa più intenso quando il suo corpo si contrae verso il basso, cosa che tende talvolta ad avvenire quando qualcuno tiene in bocca il tuo cazzo. Magnus geme al pensiero, e preme fino a quando la punta del pene di Alec gli tocca la gola, venendo ricompensato da un altro urlo di dolore.

“Magnus….nnnhhhh”

Alec spinge in avanti nella sua bocca e subito urla quando i suoi fianchi ricadono all’indietro e colpiscono forte il materasso, muovendo senza dubbio la radice. Magnus rimane fermo per un po’, muovendo poco la testa e lasciando che la sua gola lavori per lui la punta del sesso di Alec.

Improvvisamente le mani di Alec incontrano i capelli di Magnus e li tirano freneticamente “Cazzo, brucia, fa male, lèvala…”

Magnus sfila la bocca con un ‘pop’ bagnato: “Di’ la parola e lo farò, tesoro”

Il pene di Alec guizza e in cima appare una goccia di liquido; Magnus la lecca via e Alec singhiozza e si aggrappa a lui disperatamente “Fa malemalemale…”

“Lo so, e a te piace – ridacchia Magnus – dopo un po’ migliora – sai, lo zenzero è un afrodisiaco”

“Non ce la faccio” piange Alec, la voce già rauca mentre solleva i fianchi dal letto e cerca di raggiungere il suo didietro. Magnus gli afferra i polsi, inviandogli un piccolo impulso magico. Alec spalanca gli occhi e un attimo dopo sibila nuovamente di dolore. “Non voglio che ci fermiamo fino a quando non dirai la parola magica, amore mio, e voglio che tu tenga le mani sopra la testa per non riprovarci”.

Alec geme, le pupille scure e un po’ selvagge, come se avesse difficoltà a mettere a fuoco. Tenta di avvicinarsi a Magnus e allora lui, benché a malincuore, comanda: “Alexander. Mani sopra la testa”.

Alec sposta lentamente le mani, come se stesse nuotando in qualcosa di viscoso, e una volta che è legato al letto Magnus fa scorrere lo sguardo su e giù lungo quel magnifico corpo, coperto da un sottile strato di sudore. Dà al pene di Alec un paio di energiche tirate e Alec urla, la schiena che si inarca mentre affonda le unghie nei palmi. Non ci sono parole a sufficienza in nessuna lingua per descrivere quanto sia bello Alec in quel momento.

“Pensa a rilassarti, tesoro” lo blandisce Magnus, spargendogli il liquido preseminale sulla punta col pollice e poi riprendendolo in bocca intero.

Alec non riesce a replicare, emette un suono torturato e cerca di sporgersi un po’ verso di lui. Magnus lo guarda a sua volta, fa l’occhiolino, poi gli apre le gambe e dà un’occhiata alla sua apertura, che appare rossa e irritata, stretta attorno alla radice.

“Rilassati, Alexander, davvero. Farà molto meno male”

Guarda avidamente l’anello dei muscoli che si contrae spasmodicamente attorno alla radice; Alec rovescia la testa all’indietro e grida, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le vene del collo prominenti.

Magnus solleva un sopracciglio: “A meno che…questo non sia il tuo scopo”

“Aaahhhh, sembra.. sembra così..” balbetta, mentre i fianchi sobbalzano.

Magnus ridacchia e gli bacia di nuovo il pene, racchiudendogli i testicoli con la mano; Alec comincia a piangere, le lacrime gli inondano il viso e lui singhiozza piano mentre l’ano si contrae involontariamente attorno alla radice. Magnus lo osserva rilassarsi un’altra volta. Si chiede se sarebbe troppo per Alexander se lui lo prendesse così; in effetti forse sì, specialmente quando il bruciore della radice dovesse diminuire e Alec sentisse a quel punto solamente la necessità di venire. Magnus fa una smorfia e gli stringe gentilmente i testicoli. “Dio, lo voglio – fuori” farfuglia Alec, la testa che si muove continuamente. “Oh? Ma a me piaci tantissimo così” fa le fusa l’altro

Alec geme e si contorce, inarcandosi e piagnucolando quando Magnus lo riprende di nuovo fino in gola “Magnus, dio…cazzo…”

Magnus geme intorno a lui e si strofina contro le sue cosce tremanti, incoraggiando il turpiloquio che esce dalla sua bocca; non ha mai sentito Alec parlare così.

“Magnusfamaleee…” sibila Alec, biascicando le parole assieme, tanto che quasi non si capisce. Il suo pene è più duro che mai, però, mentre sobbalza nella bocca di Magnus spillando liquido sulla sua lingua.

Improvvisamente Magnus sente nei capelli le mani di Alec, che tirano così forte da far male; fa un piccolo verso e le sposta, con la pelle che formicola per l’ansia, mentre guarda fisso Alec: “Alexander!”

“E’ troppo, è _troppo_!” implora Alec, gli occhi spalancati mentre cerca di toccarsi fra le gambe.

“Ti ho detto che devi tenere le mani sopra la testa!” gli ricorda Magnus, facendogli alzare le braccia con un gesto del polso. Muove le dita e fa comparire una corda magica che lega insieme i polsi di Alec e li assicura al letto: “Ti ho chiesto di fare una sola cosa, tesoro”.

Fa girare Alec a pancia sotto e, cazzo, Alec _ridacchia_ , sembra un po’ fuori di testa mentre tira su il sedere. Magnus sorride: ad Alec _piace_ essere punito, era ovvio che si sarebbe eccitato per questa cosa. E però non è mai stato sculacciato con una radice infilata in culo, bisogna dirlo.

“Se non ti conoscessi direi che stai cercando di essere punito apposta” gli dice Magnus, tracciando con le dita la curva del suo sedere. Alec è arrossato intorno alla radice, la pelle è irritata; e il suo pene è rigido, pesante fra le sue gambe. Magnus sta praticamente sbavando dalla voglia che ha di lui.

Appena colpisce col primo sculaccione il piccolo sedere elegante di Alec, lo vede contrarsi intensamente per reazione, rilasciandosi immediatamente dopo urlando nel cuscino “Gesù Cristo…Magnus, basta…”

“Oh, ma a te piace – tuba Magnus, colpendolo di nuovo – se ti rilassi, lo zenzero fa meno male, ma se non ti rilassi fa meno male lo sculaccione”

Alec bofonchia qualcosa di inintellegibile nel letto, poi spinge le anche all’indietro.

“Ovviamente ne vuoi ancora – dice Magnus deliziato – mio piccolo angelo avido”

Magnus deve darsi un paio di tirate per diminuire la pressione che sale, specialmente adesso che il culo di Alec sta arrossandosi intensamente, man mano che lui lo colpisce. Alec grida ogni volta che viene battuto – ma Magnus vede che il ragazzo sembra imparare a rilasciarsi nonostante i colpi, abbandonandosi al dolore invece di contrarsi e cercare di arginarlo.

“Oh, stai diventando proprio bravo, piccolo mio” gli dice Magnus.

Guarda fra le sue gambe e vede che il pene di Alec sta sguazzando in una pozza di liquido sul cuscino: Magnus lo raggiunge e gli dà qualche tirata affettuosa, vedendo il corpo di Alec rabbrividire.

“Fanculo, voglio che…smetti, che smetti…” mormora Alec con le gambe tremanti.

“Basta che tu dica la parola e lo farò, Alexander”. Lo sculaccia forte ancora una volta e vede con gioia che reagisce a malapena, chiaramente concentrato nel tentativo di rimanere rilassato.

Alec geme e muove i fianchi. Magnus sorride e preme la punta del dito contro la radice. Alec emette un lamento e il suo pene sgocciola nella mano di Magnus; lui lo masturba un altro po’ stringendo la presa quando i fianchi di Alec sobbalzano. Guarda l’ano di Alec contrarsi di nuovo intorno alla radice – questa volta Alec ansima pesantemente e spinge con forza il sedere all’indietro.

“Cosa stai facendo, tesoro?” chiede Magnus.

“Nnnh – grugnisce il ragazzo inarcando la schiena mentre i suoi polsi lottano contro la corda – M-Magnus…per favore”

La sua voce è smorzata ora, chiaramente il dolore è diminuito. Magnus si lecca le labbra e gli gratta la schiena con le unghie; Alec sibila e cerca di ritrarsi da quel tocco indesiderato. Mormora qualcosa nel cuscino, qualcosa che induce Magnus a fermarsi. “Cos’hai detto?

“Fottimi” biascica di nuovo Alec, contorcendosi fra le lenzuola.

Magnus solleva le sopracciglia – Alexander non è forse MAI stato così diretto, e certo non quando si è trovato steso completamente nudo. Forse il bruciore dello zenzero si sta attenuando e i suoi effetti afrodisiaci stanno manifestandosi. Magnus evoca un lubrificante e lo mette sul letto lì accanto, non si sa mai.

“Pensi di essere stato punito abbastanza?” chiede, dandogli un altro sculaccione per buona misura. “Sai che non è facile inventarsi delle punizioni per chi ama il dolore”.

“Ne ho bisogno – grida Alec, girando la testa e fissando Magnus con occhi velati e scuri – Magnus, ti prego, non sto…scherzando, ho bisogno di _qualcosa_ , dio, io…” e spinge di nuovo i fianchi all’indietro e seppellisce la testa nel cuscino “Ti prego!”

“Solo un minuto, poi ti darò quello che vuoi, va bene?” decide Magnus. Fa scorrere le mani su e giù sui suoi fianchi, graffiandogli la pelle. Il ragazzo singhiozza, agitandosi come se fosse posseduto. Oh, se è _pronto_!

Dopo un minuto, e dopo che Magnus ha fatto del suo meglio per calmare Alec con paroline dolci e carezze gentili, tira con cautela la radice fino a quando comincia a muoversi, e la tira fuori dal suo stretto nascondiglio. I fianchi di Alec la seguono mentre esce e così Magnus deve mettere una mano sul suo sedere per tenerlo fermo mentre estrae la radice.

“Tipregotipregotiprego…” implora Alec, con l’ano che si contrae disperatamente intorno al nulla.

Magnus deglutisce, la gola improvvisamente secca, e con uno schiocco manda la radice nella spazzatura in cucina. Afferra il lubrificante e se ne spreme una quantità abbondante sulle dita, per poi farle scorrere appena lungo l’apertura di Alec. Lui dapprima sobbalza, e Magnus capisce che il lubrificante è troppo freddo contro la pelle febbricitante di Alec. Subito dopo lui preme all’indietro, praticamente impalandosi sulle dita di Magnus.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede lui, agitando le dita all’interno. Alec è ancora stretto attorno a lui, ma è abbandonato, docile e va a fondo senza alcuna resistenza.

Magnus aggiunge un terzo dito e ancora non incontra ostacoli, così sparge più lubrificante che po’ tutto attorno, prima di ritirarsi completamente. Alec emette un pietoso suono di protesta, mentre le sue dita artigliano le lenzuola là dove sono magicamente legate al letto sopra la sua testa; e poi Magnus ha un’altra idea folgorante.

Fa scorrere sul suo pene le dita coperte di lubrificante e poi lo afferra strettamente e lo spinge contro il retro dei testicoli di Alec; lui rabbrividisce e geme, mentre le nocche gli diventano bianche: “Oh, ma tu questo lo vuoi tanto, vero tesoro?”

Alec annuisce freneticamente, apparentemente privo di parola. Magnus guarda il suo ano rosso intenso e si ricorda all’ultimo secondo di evocare un preservativo dal supermercato della loro strada, e lo indossa velocemente per proteggersi dall’effetto degli olii dello zenzero.

Alla prima spinta contro di lui Alec emette un suono miserabile e poi spinge all’indietro sbuffando. Magnus non l’ha mai visto così e lo volta gentilmente – mette una mano affettuosa sotto la schiena di Alec mentre preme dentro di lui, gemendo a sentire il calore scivoloso attirarlo dentro avidamente.

Il calore generato dallo zenzero e i suoi effetti impietosi hanno fatto diventare Alec impaziente, disperatamente voglioso, e Magnus ansima quando il suo ragazzo si rilassa totalmente e gli permette di entrare con un’unica spinta.

“ _Alexander_!”

“ _Sììììì_ – farfuglia lui, continuando a spingere all’indietro anche quando non ce n’è più, di Magnus su cui infilarsi – ho bisogno di te, Mag, ho bisogno di te”

“Sono tuo – gli ricorda lui, come tante altre volte in precedenza – guardati, che ti fotti da solo su di me… Sei così splendido!”

La schiena di Alec è un bagno di sudore, e lui singhiozza, ritirandosi appena per poi spingere di nuovo, accelerando il ritmo mentre prende Magnus il più profondamente possibile. E’ così bollente dentro, così tanto più del solito, e gemente, e sembra aggrapparsi al pene di Magnus ogni volta che si muove.

Magnus lo sculaccia una volta e Alec gli si aggrappa ancora di più, palpitando disperatamente: “Oh sì, fottimi, fottimi, non fermarti..”

“Come se non mi conoscessi – motteggia Magnus, ma la sua risata si trasforma in un gemito quando Alec muove oscenamente le anche- _così_ , angelo mio”

Perde cognizione del tempo e lascia che Alec prenda ciò di cui ha bisogno, perso nella sensazione del suo ragazzo attorno a lui. Ogni tanto Magnus rilascia un piccolo impulso magico, un po’ crudelmente, in verità: perché tiene Alec sull’orlo della pazzia, col pene sgocciolante ogni volta che succede, specialmente quando lo accoppia con la spinta nel suo sedere.

Alla fine, quando i singhiozzi di Alec cominciano a diventare ritmici, Magnus esce per rigirarlo velocemente e dargli l’ordine: “Alexander, tesoro, guardami”. Gli occhi di Alec sono pozze scure e profonde e lui sta ansimando, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore nell’inutile tentativo di trattenere le urla. Le sue braccia sono ancora legate sopra la testa e Magnus scioglie l’incantesimo; immediatamente Alec avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Magnus e lo attira a sé, stringendosi a lui disperatamente.

Pochi secondi dopo, Magnus scivola di nuovo dentro, sospirando felice, e Alec geme nel suo orecchio, un suono selvaggio e spezzato che manda Magnus quasi fuori di testa. Lui pensa che Alec, sebbene abbia sangue angelico, sia uno degli esseri più peccaminosi che abbia mai incontrato.

“E’ di questo che hai bisogno” dice Magnus, aumentando il ritmo dei fianchi; voleva essere una domanda, ma in realtà esce come una oscena verità, e Alec geme e nasconde il viso nella spalla di Magnus, aggrappandosi a lui con tutto se stesso.

“Sì – concorda Alec – sì sì sì, io sto per… sto…”

“Forza” lo incoraggia Magnus, anche lui vicino all’orgasmo nonostante abbia a malapena mosso un dito durante l’intero processo.

Bacia il lato del collo di Alec e poi la sua mascella, la guancia, e lo stringe a sé mentre Alec comincia ad essere scosso dagli spasmi. Magnus si sforza di trattenersi fino a quando Alec comincia ad eiaculare fra i loro corpi, senza che il suo pene sia stato toccato, mentre si aggrappa alla sua schiena, e poi anche lui si lascia andare; lascia che il piacere lo inondi e rabbrividisce, riempiendo il preservativo mentre morde la spalla di Alec.

Quando Magnus si ritira, Alec sta ancora tremando, l’ano che palpita attorno al suo sesso. “Oh, tesoro..” sospira Magnus con voce roca.

Alec apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma tutto ciò che ne esce è un gemito – getta la testa all’indietro e muove i fianchi. Sta _ancora_ venendo, ma il suo viso è patito come se sentisse dolore, e Magnus può solo immaginare vagamente che cosa ha passato.

“M-Magnus…aahh…”

“Shhh – Magnus lo tacita baciandogli la guancia mentre anche lui riemerge alla realtà – ti amo”.

Alec singhiozza e un’intensa contrazione lo scuote, facendo sibilare Magnus dal dolore. Accenna con la bocca un “ti amo” anche lui, così piano che Magnus non l’avrebbe percepito, se i suoi occhi non fossero fissi sulle labbra del ragazzo.

Una volta che l’orgasmo di Alec è finalmente terminato, lui continua a fissare il soffitto, a bocca spalancata. Magnus lo bacia dolcemente ed esce da lui, facendo sparire il preservativo nella spazzatura ed evocando un bicchiere d’acqua dalla cucina.

Ci vuole un po’ perché Alec ritorni in sé, e quando lo fa arrossisce, come se si vergognasse di quello che gli è preso. E Magnus non vuole.

“Sei di nuovo con me, Alexander?”

Alec annuisce e nasconde la faccia nel cuscino che Magnus gli ha messo sotto la testa. Poi Magnus sorride “Bene, penso di poter dire di avere dell’eccellente materiale per quando sei via a caccia di demoni”. Questo strappa una risata al ragazzo, ancora coperto di sudore. Magnus solleva il bicchiere d’acqua alle sue labbra e guarda Alec inghiottirne quasi metà in un solo sorso.

“Non credo che riuscirò a fare – un soffritto con lo zenzero molto presto” è la prima cosa che Alec riesce a dire. Magnus scoppia a ridere e passa una mano nei suoi capelli.

Alec rimane ancora un po’ agitato per qualche ora, e passa la maggior parte di questo tempo ammucchiato contro il fianco di Magnus a cercare ispirazioni culinarie sull’Ipad di lui. Magnus lo guarda e cerca di non dire cose sdolcinate, offrendo invece saltuarie osservazioni sui vari piatti che sta valutando. La mattina dopo dovrà probabilmente curare Alec per permettergli di essere in forma per il suo lavoro, ma per ora non fa niente, perché lui sta letteralmente _brillando_.

 _Madame_ Kost dev’essere sottoterra da qualche decennio ormai, ma Magnus decide di trovare il modo per ringraziarla ugualmente.

 

 

 


End file.
